Of Heroes, Skeletons, and Devils (One shot)
by OneHighZergling
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Sans. Two beings who died protecting others...but what if a certain biker delinquent dragon fused their souls and sent the result to a couple in the world of DxD that have the same names as Izuku's mother and father that want to become parents? a one-shot crossover of DxD/BNHA/Undertale.


Izuku was panicking. First, the camp became under attack by the same villains that attacked the USJ. Now he was fighting to protect Kota from the same villain who killed his parents. His name was...Muscular... or something like that. Izuku was running on pure adrenaline as he re-surged when Kota gave a momentary distraction via using his quirk on Muscular, who told him to 'wait for his turn to die'. As he was pinned by Muscular after OFA, even at 100%, had little to no effect, Izuku spoke, his voice full of pain. "As If...I'd let you kill Kota!"

Muscular quickly looked back at Izuku, realizing his mistake of taking his focus off Izuku as he started pushing him back. Now the tell-tale signs of him using OFA, the green electric sparks, emerged. He raised his fist back. Shouting a 'new' move as his damaged arm glew green from the sheer amount of power from OFA and the adrenaline in his body.

"_**1,000,000 Percent ...DELAWARE...DETROIT SMASH!"**_

Muscular was quickly slammed into the cliff face, knocking him unconscious. Kota was about to say something when Izuku collapsed. Kota rushed over to Izuku. "Izuku, No. Stay with me! Don't go, please don't go Izuku!"

Izuku weakly put a bloodied hand over Kota's mouth, some of Izuku's blood had gotten on his tongue, which Kota swallowed, still in shock. "Sorry Kota ...it's up to you now … Find all Might… tell him … I'm sorry for failing…" and with that, his hand fell limp.

Kota screamed and shook Izuku's limp body for a few minutes, before assuming a fetal position beside his body. He was later found by Mandalay, who was horrified at the sight of one of U.A's students dead. It looked like he died protecting Kota from the villain that was unconscious by the cliff. She quickly picked up Kota, who had cried himself to sleep. She informed the search and rescue team via her quirk of her findings. Whispering a prayer for Izuku, she finished informing the others.

_**Judgement Hall.**_

Sans had just been cut by the bastard Chara possessing Frisk. The kid was probably forced to fight and kill everyone. The cut was fatal, due to his fragile body. He limped behind a pillar, clutching his side and weakly saying as he did so, "I'm going to Grillby's ...Papyrus, do you want anything?"

Then he turned to dust, holding Papyrus' scarf till his hands were fully 'dusted'.

_**Dimensional Gap**_

Great Red was doing what he usually does in the Dimensional Gap, which was doing crazy moves and yell at whoever stares at him. As he finished a 'sick loop' as he called it, he felt two people staring at him. He immediately turned towards them, about to yell at them, only to notice it was two souls, a green and a blue one. "WHAT ARE YOU LOO-...souls, in the Dimensional Gap, that's… confusing ... let's see what your memories are like…"

He then used his dream embodiment to search the soul's lives, when they were alive. "Hrm… Sans The Skeleton, and Izuku Midoriya… both died saving others. How did their souls even get into the dimensional gap from their respective worlds though? They aren't even connected. I'll give them a second chance at least."

Great Red then proceeded to use magic (A/N he probably does have actual magic as well) to create a 'fused' soul with the two souls. Then, using his dream embodiment, he looked for an infertile, or otherwise couldn't have a child together, a couple that wanted to become parents. He found one 'Inko Midoriya' who had tried with her husband 'Hishashi Midoriya' at least ten times. He made an infant body and embodied the dream of the couple with it, putting the new fused soul inside. Now only time would tell what would happen.

(This is a one shot, not too familar with DxD, so stopping it ere. someone is free to pick it up if they want!)


End file.
